B T
by tayla1509
Summary: Bakura takes his obsession with Michael Jackson just a bit too far... Rated M for language. "Life aint so bad at all, if you live it off the wall." - Michael Jackson.


Bakura Tozouku paced around his room. It was littered with the usual junk: stacked too high so that they resembled tiny 'Leaning Tower of Pisa's, clothes strewn all over the floor, school books abandoned in the corner under his desk, which was also covered with more junk.

Truth was… he was having a crisis. He needed to change… but how?

In frustration he picked a mug off of his desk that had been sat there for a few good days mould was starting to grow on the inside and floating on top of the murky liquid that had once been a descent cup of coffee, and threw it in frustration. He wasn't purposely aiming it anywhere. So he didn't really take any notice when it hit his C.D. player and the C.D. slot closed and began to play the disk that was sat inside it.

Music started playing, and Bakura stopped his frantic pacing and his loud internal protests.

_I'm gonna make a change  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right_

Bakura knew that song. He had sung it many times, with the volume turned up so high that it annoyed his parents.

But now, it struck him… _this_ was his answer.

His eyes darted to the posters completely covering his walls, so that there was no longer any wall visible. The same face stared down at him, over and over again. Sometimes it changed, ranging from dark to light. But it was the same person, the same legend, the same genius. _His icon:_ Michael Jackson.

He then noticed he was stood in front of his mirror, staring at the man who was staring back at him: the man who was immoral, the man who was completely and utterly selfish.

Whilst large brown eyes stared back him, he found himself singing the lyrics aloud, the words sinking deep into his subconscious, becoming his goal in life.

"I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change  
his ways. And no message could have been any clearer…" His eyes widened. This was the _truth!_ But his lips kept moving. "If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and make a change."

That was it! That was what he needed to do! He needed to make a change!

Abandoning his moping and groaning, he immediately ran to his computer and logged onto eBay. He was going to make a change… Change his life completely!

Truth was… all he needed to change was his shirt… because he had _only_ spilt red wine down himself.

* * *

Bakura, however, did not change for a few weeks. But one day, when he walked into school, strutting with complete and utter confidence, he had an entirely strange new dress sense.

The day progressed as normal. Lessons dragged on. People gave him strange looks. And then Algebra came, and Bakura found it so boring his fell asleep, his head resting on his folded arms.

It didn't take long for Mr Daichi to spot that Bakura wasn't paying attention. So he went and hovered over the boy, and poked his forehead with his long ruler. Bakura stirred slightly.

"Tozouku." He said, trying to get Bakura's attention.

Bakura was still half asleep. He prodded him again. He still didn't awaken.

"Tozouku!" He smacked his ruler against the desk and Bakura sat up with a start.

But he didn't say anything; his eyes just came back from bulging out of their sockets from the shock of such a loud noise waking him up.

"Tozouko?" He asked of the white haired boy. His eyes narrowed and he scanned the boy oddly as he noticed his new choice of attire, but he shrugged it off. "Have you been paying attention?"

Yet again, Bakura didn't answer.

"What's the answer to question 7?"

Bakura sneered, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

_"Stop pressuring me."_

Mr Daichi raised his eyebrows, he was completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, hoping that Bakura had been wrongly mistaken in what he had said to him.

_"Just stop pressuring me."_ He said again, not breaking eye contact from his Math's teacher. He put his hands on his head. _"You make me wanna scream!"_

"Tozouku? What are you talking about?" He was becoming more confused by the second.

_"__You keep changing the rules, while I keep playing the game. I can't take it much longer. I think I might go insane."_

Mr Daichi looked out over the rest of his class, all of who were also looking at Bakura with creeped out expressions.

"Does anyone have any idea what he's talking about?"

Everyone shook their heads. They were as confused as he was.

"Tozouku, are you going to answer the question?" He asked, this time more sternly.

Bakura started talking 'gibberish' again, this time turning to address his fellow students.

_"With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream?"_ He turned back to talk to his teacher. _"Your bash abusing victimize within the scheme."_

Mr Daichi finally became fed up.

"Ok Bakura, stop this now. Could you just answer the question, please?"

Bakura threw his hands on the desk and stood up, so his face was level with his teacher's.

_"Stop pressuring me!"_ He bellowed again._ "Stop fucking with me! You make me wanna scream!"_

"THAT'S IT TOZOUKU! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

Bakura got up almost gratefully, and popped the collar on his leather jacket, looking out quite sadly over his fellow classmates, singing out loud.

_"__As I turn up the collar on my favourite winter coat, this wind is blowin' my mind. I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat... who am I to be blind?__"_

"TOZOUKU! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM! HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Bakura carried on walking, this time crooning.

_"Because I'm bad. I'm bad. I'm really, really bad!"_

"LEAVE TOZOUKU!"

The door slammed behind him, and the red shade that Mr Daichi's face had become lessened slightly. His fits were still clenched, and he looked like he was about to kill something.

Tentatively a small boy with tri-coloured hair raised his hand nervously at the back of the classroom.

Mr Daichi snapped at him.

"WHAT IS IT MUTOU!?"

"Err, s- sorry Sir." He stuttered. "B- but I just thought I'd say that he was singing Michael Jackson lyrics."

* * *

Bakura did not go to the Head Teacher's office as Mr Daichi had instructed. Instead he opted to take a walk, because he was bad. _Really, really bad._

He decided to go take a walk through Domino's Park, which was located a sensible 15 minute walk from the school.

As he walked along the pavement he listened to the rhythm of his shoes hitting the pavement, and hummed to himself. Now many people gave him a wide birth, because he looked slightly unfriendly with his studded leather jacket on.

As he was walking along he saw some tourists, who looked profoundly lost. They approached him, asking for directions to the town centre.

All Bakura could answer was.

_"How does it feel?"_

They looked at him as if he was crazy, but before they could ask anything else he continued.

_"How does it feel when you're alone and cold inside?"_

The couple stared at each other before asking of him.

"Are you lonely, young man? Are you lost?"

_"How does it feel when you're alone and cold inside? Like a stranger in Moscow?"_

Yet again the tourists looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're ok? Of course we're strangers here... but we're not in Moscow, we're in Domino."

_"How does it feel?"_ He repeated, his eyes full of sadness.

The woman then grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him away from the unusual man.

"Come on, Honey. I think he needs more help than we do."

Bakura took no notice and carried on his way to the park.

Once in the park he continued his walk, listening to the sound of his walking feet and the twitter of the birds. Then something interrupted his serenity, and, looking a few paces ahead, he saw a couple leaning over a pram and a crying baby being picked up by its mother.

Surely a normal person would leave them to look after their baby. But not Bakura, he had something to say about it.

He approached the three of them confidently. The child's father noticed his approach and wondered why he was walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Then he narrowed his eyes, realising just how old Bakura was. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Bakura, yet again, took no notice of what they were saying.

"If you can't feed ya baby! Then don't have a baby!"

The man looked at him with confusion, anger underlying it. _How dare he say such a thing about him and his family. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEM!_

"You better watch your mouth, Kid!" He threatened, starting to become defensive.

_"- And don't think maybe! If ya can't feed ya baby!"_ Bakura carried on. _"You be always trying to stop that child from crying! Hustling squealing, lying, now baby's slowly dying!"_

"MY KID IS NOT DYING! AND I DO NOT STEAL!" The man roared. His baby cried more. His wife tried to calm him down, for his own sake and their child's. But the man did not stop, and flung his fist at Bakura. Who made a run for it, and ran away from the park.

He did not return to school that day.

* * *

Later that day, Ryou called on Bakura. Wondering why he hadn't come back to school after running away.

Bakura let his friend in without a word, and they both went into the kitchen to make sandwiches.

Out of the blue, after complete silence since Ryou had shown up, Bakura turned to Ryou and said.

"You know what, Ryou?"

"What Bakura?" Ryou asked, putting down the knife he had been using to butter his bread.

_"You're a vegetable."_

"HUH?!"

* * *

"I'm going out!" Bakura shouted through the walls as he descended the stairs. His father's head appeared around the top of the stairwell.

"You're mother said you're not going out tonight, because you ran away from school."

Bakura looked back up at his father with an indifferent expression.

_"Mama say mama sa mama coo sa."_

He turned and carried on towards the door, his Father looking at him with a confused expression.

"Bakura! Hey! Bakur-"

The door slammed before he could finish his sentence.

What on Earth had happened to their son?

* * *

The night followed. Friday's always were a blessing. And, as was his usual nowadays, he went to some random house party on the other side of the city. Only, that night, he didn't know he was going to walk into danger.

He was stood, as usual, in some shady corner of the party. Just watching everyone else do as they did, whilst he did what he did, sipping on some alcoholic beverage. He didn't care. As long as everything continue as it normally did, nothing would go wrong.

But then something did change.

Someone walked into the room, Bakura looked at them, his eyes widened, and his drink toppled from his hand, smashing on the floor.

_The way she came into the place  
I knew right then and there  
There was something different  
About this girl  
__  
The way she moved  
Her hair, her face, her lines  
Divinity in motion  
As she stalked the room, I could feel the aura of her presence  
__  
Every head turned  
Feeling passion and lust  
__  
The girl was persuasive  
The girl I could not trust  
The girl was bad  
The girl was dangerous_

He ignored his spilt drink, and shoved himself through the crowd to reach this new person. Of course, it didn't take much effort as most people moved out of the way. He didn't look too friendly in his leather jacket.

Finally this person was within his sight again: his hair was blond and hung down just past his shoulders. It shaped his face perfectly, bringing out his violet eyes, which were framed by pretty eyelashes.

He tapped this new person on the shoulder, who turned around as Bakura whispered in his ear.

"_You know you… you make me feel so good inside."_ The young man had now turned around and was looking at him with a very confused, and slightly frightened, expression. Bakura laughed nervously _"You know I… I've always wanted a girl just like you… You're such a P.Y.T. Pretty Young Thing. Oh!"_

The blond had started to walk away, but Bakura ran in front of him, still swooning.

"_Where did you come from lady? And oh won't you take me there? Right away won't you baby? Tendoroni you've got to be. Spark my nature, sugar fly with me."_

Yet again, the blond shrugged him off, but Bakura pursued. He grabbed hold of the boy's arm, spinning him back around to face him.

"_Don't you know now is the perfect time?" _The stranger shook his head nervously. _"We can make it right, hit the city lights? Let tonight ease the loving pain, let me take it to the max."_

He pushed the frightened boy onto the dance floor, the boy having no other option but to accept the dance.

"_I want to love you, Pretty Young Thing."_ He crooned at the stranger as they danced to a very different type of music to what Bakura was using to swoon the boy. _"You need some loving, tender loving care, and I'll take you there."_

Now that Malik thought about it, what this guy was saying to him was pretty sweet. Though he was sure he had heard it from somewhere before. He was now comfortable around this person who was trying to seduce him.

_He came at me in sections, with the eyes of desire  
I fell trapped into him, web of sin  
A touch, a kiss, a whisper of love  
I was at the point of no return_

And then Bakura's tone changed.

"_Girl, close your eyes. Let that rhythm get into you. Don't try to fight it. There ain't nothing that you can do."_

Malik closed his eyes; there was nothing he could do to escape this seducer.

"_Relax your mind. Lay back and groove with mine."_ He smiled. _"You got to feel that heat and we can ride the boogie, share that beat of love."  
_  
And so they continued to dance, and Bakura continued to croon

"_I wanna rock with you all night… Dance you into sunlight… I wanna rock with you all night… We're gonna rock the night away."_

* * *

_And then it happened, she touched me  
For the lips of a strange woman  
Drop as a honeycomb and her mouth was smoother than oil  
But her inner spirit and words were as sharp as a two-edged sword  
But I loved it, cause it's dangerous_

* * *

The following morning, Bakura awoke to see Malik putting on his clothes, ready to leave.

His eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.

Malik looked at him, as though he was screwed because he had been caught.

"I have to go."

Bakura started to panic, and the lyrics flowed into head again.

"_You rocked my world, you know you did."_ He pleaded. _"And there ain't nothing we could find, someone like you to call mine."_

"Dude, stop with the weird quotations." He said harshly.

He walked over to the chair by Bakura's desk, in his exquisitely tidy room, and grabbed his coat from over the back of it. He then made to leave.

He stopped.

"Oh, by the way. My name's _Malik,_ not _Michael."_ And with that he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Bakura rolled back over in bed and groaned.

He had lost his P.Y.T.

* * *

Bakura sniffed, wiping his eyes yet again. Looking at the phone, but still it didn't ring.

"_Girl what can I do, to get through to you? Because I love you." _His eyes watered._ "… All alone, I sit home by the phone, waiting for you… Baby."_

He then erupted into tears and Malik continued to not call him back.

* * *

_I never knew… but I was living in vain_

Eventually, Bakura got over the fact that Malik had left them after their one-night-stand. But, one day, when Bakura had locked himself in his room to listen to _'Ben' _again, the doorbell went.

Bakura did not move to get it. So his Mother did instead.

Who was stood at the door surprised her, but neither the less she called out to her son.

Bakura heeded the call and slumped to the top of the stairs, only for his eyes to widen when he saw who was stood in his hall.

_She called my house and said you know my name  
_

"Bakura, Malik here says he has come to say he's sorry. Strange that I've never met him before…"

_And don't you pretend you never did me before_

Bakura was suddenly hugging the wall, wailing.

"_BILLY JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER!"_

Her mother sighed and shook her head.

_Not this again…_

"Bakura, stop, please."

But Bakura flung out his hand, pointing at Malik, who continued to look on with pity.

"_SHE SAYS THAT I AM THE ONE! BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON!"_

"Bakura, Honey." His mother said quietly, trying to calm him down. "Malik here is a boy, he can't have children, let alone _your_ children…" Her eyes widened. "Wait…"

Her jaw clenched as she looked up at her son who was hugging a wall and crying.

No normal teenage boy did that.

"B- Bakura?" She stuttered, now having to support herself with the banister of the stairs. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Bakura unattached himself from the wall, like a tick releasing itself from an animal.

The tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he descended the stairs. He reached his mother, and held her up steadily by putting his hands on her shoulders, and then he looked her deep in the eyes.

"_There's something I have to say to you, if you promise you'll understand."_

His mother remained quiet, but nodded non-the-less. It was then he turned away from his mother, and put his hands on Malik's shoulders.

"_I cannot contain myself when in your presence. I'm so humble. Touch me; Don't hide our love."_

Obediently, Malik lifted his hand to caress Bakura's cheek. He had to admit these strange ramblings where the reason he had fallen for Bakura all those nights ago.

He could hear his mother choking in the background, obviously now she understood. But when they turned around, they saw that she was smiling, with only a few tears running down her face.

"So this is the reason you've locked yourself away in your room for the past three weeks?" She said, the fog finally having been lifted from her eyes.

Bakura nodded; Malik was shocked.

"It's so clear to me now…" She mumbled. "When did… well… _you two_ happen?"

"Three weeks ago, when else?" Bakura rolled his eyes, she had just said for _the past three weeks._

"Three weeks ago…" She thought. "The day you ran away from school… The night you disobeyed your father… The night I heard that weird: _'HEE HEE!'_ noise from your room at 4am…"

Bakura's eyes widened. Malik started laughing.

Bakura's Mum then started giving them weird looks, but Malik took his hand, before she had time to ask him what that noise was.

"Come on, 'Kura." He smiled. "We're getting out of here."

* * *

The two walked along the streets, swinging their interlocked arms as they took strides that were too big. They appeared to be full of life again; youthful, playful.

Bakura let Malik go, before running forward to sit on someone's garden wall. From his newly found perch he watched Malik continue walking after him, with a smile on his face.

"_Oh. Go on girl."_ He grinned.

Malik didn't stop by him, but carried on walking, Bakura chased after him, calling.

"_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on. __You give me fever like I've never, ever known. You're just a product of loveliness. I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress."_

Malik just smiled over his shoulder, as Bakura made to catch him. He continued calling out to him.

"_I feel your fever from miles around."_ He caught the tanned blond and pushed him up against a random car that was parked beside where they had stopped, and breathed. _"I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town."_ He moved his face closer to Malik's, his eyes twinkling. _"Just kiss me Baby, and tell me twice… that you're the one for me."_

Malik pushed him off of him playfully and carried on walking, setting Bakura in chase yet again.

"_The way you make me feel, you really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet. My lonely days are gone."_

And they were, indeed, gone.

* * *

Bakura introduced Malik to his hero: Michael Jackson. And soon he too was in love with the King of Pop. They would walk around school together humming the tune of 'Earth Song' or attempting to moonwalk along empty corridors.

And one day, after school, they went up to the hills beyond the borders of Domino. The sun was shining down and the scent of summer hung heavily in the air. The grass felt good as they sprawled themselves out on the hill side, watching the wisps of cloud float past in the cool breeze.

Bakura was deep in thought, when something flashed across him mind. He sat up smiling.

"_Do you remember? When we fell in love? We were young and innocent then. Do you remember how it all began?"_

Malik smiled. He knew this game now. However, he was unlike Bakura, because he still spoke usual dialect on a regular basis. Bakura just… _couldn't._

"_Do you remember back in the Fall? We'd be together all day long. Do you remember us holding hands? In each other's eyes we'd stare."_

"_Do you remember how we used to talk? Ya know... We'd stay on the phone at night till dawn. Do you remember all the things we said? Like: I love you so; I'll never let you go."_

The weird thing was… this had all happened. Every word. It was like Bakura was trying to live his life by the words of a song.

"_Do you remember back in the Spring? Every morning birds would sing. Do you remember those special times? They just go on and on in the back of my mind."_

Bakura smiled widely. And crawled over to his lover, throwing his leg over his waist, holding his head in his hands.

"_Do you remember the times in the park?"_

"_On the Beach?"_ Malik continued.

"_Remember the times… you and me in Spain?"_

"_Remember the times… what about, what about!"_ Malik chorused excitedly.

They both smiled at each other.

"_Do you remember the time when we fell in love?"_ They both asked of each other.

And then they both grinned madly.

"_Yeah, yeah remember the times."_

That was repeated with exact precision. Bakura loved his little uké for doing these kinds of things… any other person would call him insane. But not Malik, never Malik.

A person was walking their dog past the scene at the point, and called out to the couple.

"Fags!"

Bakura's head snapped up to look at the stranger, a small smile appeared on his lips and all he had to retaliate with was:

"_Ain't nobody's business but mine and my Baby's."_

The person just looked at them as if they were even weirder as they burst into laughter, and as not to be even more unnerved by the sight, he followed his dog out of sight.

* * *

After recovering from their laughing, Malik pulled out a portable CD player out of his school bag. Bakura was surprised.

"What's that for?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Malik pressed play and a familiar song played out on the open rolling fields.

_When the world is on your shoulder  
Gotta straighten up your act and boogie down  
If you cant hang with the feeling  
Then there aint no room for you__ in this part of town  
Cause we're the party people night and day  
Living crazy that's the only way_

"Come on, dance with me." Malik smiled.

Bakura oblidged, joining in the with dance they had choreographed to this song. It was fun to do it again after so long. They didn't care if any other random people were to walk past and see them dancing, life was too short to care what other people thought.

_"So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf, and just enjoy yourself!"_ They sang aloud, smiling as they danced in time_. "Groove, let the madness in the music get to you, life aint so bad at all… if you live it off the wall. Life aint so bad at all. Live your life off the wall."_

_Do what you want to do  
There aint no rules its up to you  
Its time to come alive  
And party on right through the night_

They continued to dance in sync. Remembering every step, every move. They let the nostalgia flow over them like a wave on a beach.

_Gotta hide your inhibitions  
Gotta let that fool loose deep inside your soul  
Want to see an exhibition  
Better do it now before you get too old  
__Cause were the party people night and day  
Living crazy that's the only way_

"Come on, 'Kura." Malik teased. "I want to see an exibition. Show me what you've got before you're too old."

Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Well… ok."

What Bakura proceeded to do stopped Malik in his dancing.

Bakura moonwalked. He did the Circle Slide. He body-popped. He did the Foot Drive. The Cincinnati. The Aunt Jackie. The LA Walk. Spins. Free Spins. The Robot. All sorts.

Malik's mouth fell open: Whoa!

"When did you get so good?!" He protested.

"I've just been practising a lot." Bakura shurgged.

Malik was still flabbergasted, he couldn't have gotten so good in such a short amount of time!

There was only thing he could say… That was amazing.

However, someone who had been watching the same event unfurl did not agree. In fact, they believed that this had just gone too far.

* * *

"Hello?" Bakura called out to the abandoned car park. "Hello?"

A letter had fallen through his letter box, explaining that he had won a whole load of Michael Jackon Memorabilia and he was to come to this car park to collect it. Just to be sure that if it was a hoax, which it couldn't be because it had the official stamp of the magazine he had sent in his entry to a few months ago, he dragged Malik along with him.

"Hello?" He called out again. He strained his ears to listen for a reply, but there was none. He sighed, dropping his head into the leather jacket he had bought all of those years ago, the one resembling the one that M.J. had worn in the music video to his song_ 'Bad'._ He lifted his head up again, still feeling defeat. "Come on Malik, let's go. We've been tricked."

They turned around but stopped in their places when a number of people appeared from the shadows, all dressed in similar attire to him. All looking like thugs… the only difference was that they actually looked like they wanted to hurt him.

But most of all Bakura was surprised to see who was leading them.

"Kaiba?" Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Tozouku. It's me." He sneered. The rest of his possy shuffled.

Bakura's eyes scanned the rest of the group. He was also surprised to see who else was there: Yugi, Atem, Ryou, Marik, Mokuba, Weevil, Rex, Honda, Jonouchi, Duke, Odion, Noah, Rafael, Valon, Zigfried and Alister.

Bakura was confused as to why all of his friend's had gathered in a car park in the middle of the night just to meet him.

"So?" Bakura asked. "What is it you want?"

"We want you gone." Kaiba said coldly. "Or… at least this side of you. It's getting on everyone's nerves."

"What do you mean?" He asked, completely confused.

"You're _not_ Michael Jackson, Bakura." He said harsly. "And you need to learn that sooner rather than later before someone hurts you for it."

"But why would someone hurt me for it?" He asked, becoming afraid. "I'm not hurting anyone, I'm just doing what I love."

Kaiba sighed.

"You don't get it do you, Bakura?"

"No?" Bakura replied, quietly.

"The majority of the time, you only ever talk in lyrics. You dance wherever you go! It's very…" He struggled for the right word. "… tedious."

"Yeah!" Noah echoed.

Kaiba looked behind his shoulder, obviously annoyed that someone had spoken out of line; Noah shrunk back.

"So are you going to stop then, or what?"

Bakura felt all of his courage well up inside of him.

"NO! I'M NOT HURTING ANYONE!"

"Well then!" Kaiba retaliated. "GET OUT OF MY CITY! DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!"

"BUT I LIVE HERE!"

"IT'S MY CITY AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

He snapped his fingers, a malicious smirk on his face, and his gang ran forward, making to beat Bakura to a pulp and then throw him on the outskirts of the city.

Malik couldn't stand to watch his loved one get hurt, and he only knew of one way to communicate with his lover.

He grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him in front of him, starting to push him towards the door.

"_They told you don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear. So beat it, just beat it!"_ He screamed, tears now rolling down his face.

Bakura dug his heels into the ground, and protested.

"Malik, no! I'm stronger than them! This is injustice!"

Malik knew he wasn't listening, and he was about to be beaten half to death. So he pushed Bakura and hard and carried on screaming.

"_You better run, you better do what you can! Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man!" _He told him, as the Gang continued to advance. _"You wanna be tough, better do what you can! So beat it, but you wanna be bad! - Just beat it!"_

"_Beat it, beat it, beat it!"_ The Gang called out to Bakura.

But Bakura didn't move. Why wasn't he listening to him?

"_They're out to get you, better leave while you can. Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man! You wanna stay alive? Better do what you can. So beat it, just beat it!"_

And then Malik saw the look in Bakura's eyes. For the first time, he saw that Bakura was unafraid of what everyone else was thinking. He wanted to stay. He wanted to fight for what he loved. And who was he to deny that? For when you love someone, you let them do what they _have_ to do. And this seemed essential for Bakura's survival.

Fighting back tears he told Bakura.

"_No one wants to be defeated."_ He laughed one low laugh and a small smile broke out on his lips. "Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight._ It doesn't matter who's wrong or right."_ Anger beset his features. "Just beat them."

Bakura smiled, he was going to let him fight.

Malik sighed and walked up to his lover, sis friend. Tears where now rolling down his face.

"Ok." He said. "If you're going to do this: _You have to show them that you're really not scared. You're playing with your life, this ain't no truth or dare. They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair." _He smiled, encouraging his friend. "So beat them. Just beat them."

Bakura nodded, and walked forward. The Gang surrounded him with in a few moments, and then they lurched in. There was screaming, groaning, and then there came the sounds of people being hit and limbs and cartilage being broken.

The group attacked Bakura stopped, and Bakura easily jumped out of the circle, back flipping and landing on a ledge high above the rest of them.

Malik now looked at this group and saw that most of them were bloodied up or were going to be bruised. How on Earth had Bakura managed that?

Kaiba looked on at his Gang of thugs, his eyes widening.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BEAT UP AND DETAIN HIM?!" He screamed at them. "IT'S SIXTEEN TO ONE! I ALWAYS HAVE TO EMPLOY IDIOTS!"

"Brother." Mokuba moaned, clutching his nose. "You don't know what you're dealing with. He can fight like nothing I've ever seen before."

Kaiba's eyes widened and snapped to Bakura who was staring down at them with a smug grin.

"Really?" He asked, his voice now quieter than it had been before.

"What? Do you not believe me Kaiba?" Bakura sneered, his eyes flickered to Malik, and then he smiled. "Hit it, Malik."

Malik pulled his usual CD player out of his bag, and pressed play. Music blared out over the car park.

Bakura went up on the tips of his toes and put his hand on his forehead as though he had pulled a hat over his brow. Kaiba's gang's eyes widened.

He leapt down from the ledge and ran at them, dragging the front of his feet over the floor as he went. They all ran, scared for their egos.

Bakura eventually reached Kaiba and smirked, and then opened his mouth.

_"Now I'm just wondering… why you think that you can get to me with anything."_ He sang, now circling around a very frightened looking Kaiba. _"Seems like you'd now by now when and how I get down. And with all that I've been through, I'm still around."_

He swung his leg around, and knocked Kaiba off of his feet. Kaiba's face hit the concrete and a very satisfying crack came from it. He laughed slightly at the sight.

_"Now you can't stop me even though you think that if you block me you've done your thing. And when you bury me underneath all your pain… I'm steady laughing, while surfacing."_

He ran at Kaiba, who started, but Bakura put his hands out before he collided with his face and back flipped over the C.E.O, and he kept going. Everyone watching him with fearful eyes, hoping he wouldn't unleash his fury upon the again. Kaiba also watched wide-eyed.

He then ran back at the Gang who all fled from him, like he was herding a crowd of sheep. Still singing out loud in triumph.

_"Don't you ever make no mistake. Baby, I've got what it takes. And there's no way you'll ever get to me. Why can't you see that you'll never ever hurt me. 'Cause I won't let it be, see I'm too much for you, Baby."_

Once he had them where he needed them, he leapt back up onto the ledge he had retreated too… as Malik tossed him a flat, Spanish looking hat. He caught it and pulled his over his eyes, going up on his tip toes again. Before wowing them with his dancing moves.

The Gang and Kaiba we're left speechless; Malik looked on smiling.

"_You can't believe it, you can't conceive it."_

He spun, stopped abruptly stuck a pose and then proceeded to moonwalk along the length of the ledge, still with the hat over his eyes; he could fall at any moment.

"_And you can't touch me, 'cause I'm untouchable."_

He proceeded to do a circle slide, let go of the hat and popped random limbs of his body. Still everyone looked on wide-eyed. He proceeded to do two spin flips, one after the other, so very close to the edge.

"_And I know you hate it, and you can't take it."_

He lifted the hat from over his eyes, looking at the people who moments ago wanted ridded of him. Now they were in awe of him. He moon-walked on the spot, popped some more moves and stopped abruptly staring at everyone.

"_You'll never break me."_ He flashed a cool smile, and winked at Malik. _"'Cause I'm unbreakable."_

* * *

**N/ A: Yes, I know Bakura's very out of character, but this just popped into my head this morning whilst listening to Michael Jackson. I, like Bakura in this story, am a HUGE M.J. fan, and I always will be. I thought it'd be quite funny if someone only spoke in Michael Jackson lyrics, and so this was born. I hoped you enjoyed reading it! And even if you didn't, I had so much fun writing it! Review please! Feel free to criticise! But don't be too harsh, please?**

All dialogue in italics is lyrics copyrighted to Michael Jackson.

Dedicated to Michael Jackson, the King of Pop: 29/09/1958 - 25/06/2009. R.I.P. 3


End file.
